1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a profile providing apparatus, a profile providing system, a profile providing method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium for providing a color profile to at least one client apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the field of printing, the workflow of printing process is entirely digitized with the spread of DeskTop Publishing (DTP) or Computer To Plate (CPT). For example, various techniques for centrally managing and providing a color profile (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “profile”), which is used for the color conversion process, have been proposed. JP4356975B (paragraphs [0047] to [0052]) proposes a method of managing a plurality of types of profiles on the server side and downloading one type of profile selected through the user interface on the client side.